Hunger Names! :D
by Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots/drabbles for the amusing and odd deaths of made up tributes. I got the names, how they died, what district they came from, and what Hunger Games they participated in from Hunger Names . com! /Tell me if it should be rated T, please!/ /On Hiatus\
1. Finnick Thistledeen

Finnick Thistledeen darted through the forest, chanting, "I will be District 4's champion of the 19th Hunger Games! Fern will not beat me!" He continued chanting this until he, quite literally, ran into a bear.

The bear turned, standing on its hind legs, and roared in Finnick's face. The boy screamed, turning around and bolting away faster then the bear.

Or so he thought.

He was running, but not fast. At all. The bear was pretty much walking a few inches behind him, looking amused.

Soon, Finnick started to chant again. "I'm faster then the bear! The bear is as slow as a turtle stampeding through peanut butter!"

The bear didn't like that.

And so was the death of Finnick Thistledeen, District 4's tribute to the 19th Hunger Games.

Cause of death: Running slower then a bear.


	2. Bristel Thistledeen

Bristel Thistledeen, tribute of District 9 in the 64th Hunger Games, was frozen stiff on the platform, not moving even the horn sounded. "Move, Bristel!" Her fellow tribute shouted and Bristel finally darted off the platform and stumbled through the desert.

Later that day, Bristel was a few feet from the platform, curled up in a fetal position on the ground, her heart pounding so hard that she thought everyone could hear it.

Still lying there, she stared at the swirling sand and stiffened, as pain fired through her.

But it was too late.

And so was the death of Bristel Thistledeen, District 9's tribute to the 64th Hunger Games.

Cause of death: She was killed by a heart attack.


	3. Woof Amberson

Woof Amberson, the representative of District 8 in the 50th Hunger Games, raced along the beach, sending waves of sand flying behind him.

He cackled as he lost his enemy who was trying to kill him with a large sword.

To celebrate, he ran into the water, splashing around and swimming, still cackling. Waves started to grow in size and splash the shore and Woof more violently. Woof didn't think anything of it.

But his time had come.

A giant wave swarmed toward him and collapsed.

And so was the death of Woof Amberson, District 8's tribute to the 50th Hunger Games.

Cause of death: He was killed by a tidal wave.


	4. Cup Lingenberry

Cup Lingenberry, the female tribute of District 9 for the 40th Hunger Games, walked around the meadow, humming about her winning the 40th Hunger Games to herself.

She knew that this was enemy territory, but did she care? No, she felt she could go where she pleased and when she wanted too.

Maybe she should've listened to the person who threatened her because that person had their bow drawn and aimed at her.

Cup skipped along, her humming changing into signing with upset the enemy, so the fired the arrow at her.

She gasped and fell to the ground with a _THUNK!_

And so was the death of Cup Lingenberry, District 9's tribute to the 40th Hunger Games.

Cause of death: She was killed by an arrow to the stomach.


	5. Cray Huggledeen

Cray Huggledeen, male tribute to the 49th Hunger Games from District 2, walked around the moor, a skip in his step. Every-once-and-awhile, he would stop and search for food.

But he found none.

Keeping his spirits up, Cray continued to bounce around, searching for food.

That's when he spotted the cookie sticking up from the ground.

With a happy toot, Cray bounded over, oblivious to the fact the 'cookie' was a metal disk flecked with dirt.

Did that matter?

No, Cray had found a cookie!

The young boy picked it up and chomped down.

And so was the death of Cray Huggledeen, District 2's tribute to the 49th Hunger Games.

Cause of death: He was killed by mistakenly eating a landmine.


	6. Sage Crabapple

Sage Crabapple, female tribute from District 8 to participate in the 15th Hunger Games, walked through the large abandoned warehouse, bored.

So far, no one has tried to kill her.

At all.

So, she had no challenges and was bored because she couldn't show off her super awesome skills and kick enemy butt.

This depressed Sage.

And the gamemakers felt sad, so they sent her a friend.

Suddenly, Sage heard a _HONK! HONK! _Looking up, she saw a clown walking toward her, smiling widely, moving in for a hug.

Guard down, Sage grinned and walked over to hug the clown.

And so was the death of Sage Crabapple, District 8's tribute to the 15th Hunger Games.

Cause of death: She was killed by a clown.


	7. Scooby Treefit

Scooby Treefit, the twelve year old male tribute in the 33rd Hunger Games from District 6, sat down on a rock with a huff.

Someone had tried to kill him, but fell down into a pit, broke their leg, and couldn't get out so Scooby left the person.

He kicked the leaves, twigs, and pebbles in front of them, sighing repeatedly from boredom.

Suddenly, the young boy started to giggle.

The giggle soon turned into a chuckle.

This turned into a laugh.

And that turned into a laughing fit.

Soon, Scooby was lying on his side on the ground, face twisted in silent laughter.

And so was the death of Scooby Treefit, District 6's tribute to the 33rd Hunger Games.

Cause of death: He was killed by an uncontrollable laughing fit.


	8. Geranium Crumpletoot

Geranium Crumpletoot, the unfortunate District 3's female tribute in the 6th Hunger Games, walked around the woods, wishing she had some sort of light to see in the dark.

She had heard those stories about the tall, faceless man in a suit, and she was sure that the gamemakers put him in the arena. And she was terrified.

That's when she saw _him_.

Geranium shrieked, whipped around and took off, wanting to get away from the faceless man.

If only she saw it was the male tribute from her District.

And if only she ran too him instead of away from him.

Where the enemy was waiting with a sword.

And so was the death of Geranium Crumpletoot, District 3's tribute to the 6th Hunger Games.

Cause of death: She was killed by a sword.

* * *

**I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots: Died from an arrow in the buttocks… xD There was one that said something like you were killed because you thought the twelve year old girl wouldn't bite.**

**LolMeToDeath: Thought of making the things into stories in the shower. xD **

**And I laugh at all of them, so don't feel bad. ;3 **

**Yeah… that's the only way I thought of him to die by a tidal wave and I watched an episode of Heletia and saw Italy swimming in the ocean so… yeah… **

**What can I say, Cup is special… and she likes to push buttons! Or she did…**

**That's what the website said! xD  
I always hate clowns… I fear clowns. 0.0**

**xD I always laugh at how I died if I was in the Hunger Games.**

**And did anyone know I was doing a reference to Slender Man? Which I haven't played but have heard of...**


	9. Cray Crabbletooth

Cray Crabbletooth, the tribute from District 6 in the 2nd Hunger Games, slunk through the jungle, dagger drawn.

He was almost the winner, just needed to take care of the two tributes from District 1 and 2, and then he was home free.

Almost.

Suddenly, both tributes slunk after him and blocked any escape root; the only way up was climbing a tree.

This left the tree right behind Cray to use an escape root because if he tried to make a run for it, they would have his head.

With a smirk/sneer, Cray turned and nimbly scrambled up the tree, the tributes trying, and on purposely failing, to climb after him, shouting angry threats after him.

"Suckers!" Cray howled, before freezing on the branch he was on when he heard the raged filled hisses creeping toward him, filling the air painfully.

And so was the death of Cray Crabbletooth, District 6's tribute to the 2nd Hunger Games.

Cause of death: He was killed by being chased up a tree full of snakes.

**You stink at hum: You don't like it, don't read it. **

**And I would tell you which Hunger Games FanFiction is funny, but I don't know any… seriously, I don't. Sorry! o3o'**

**And I'm writing this to get people to crack a smile at least; if they think this is amusing or if they think this story is absolutely stupid. So, smile I you hate it! xD I don't know…**

**Cunita: It's fine! I wrote this because I was amused by the answers I got and I was bored… **

**Hehe… o3o' Yeah… this isn't my best writing… I'm not sure how to make it better…**

**And that's perfectly fine as well. :3**

**LolMeToDeath: xD Yeah… if I saw Slender Man or someone looking like him, I would freak.**

**Arrows and love: xD**


	10. Regret Treefit

Regret Treefit, the 'proud' tribute from District 11 in the 20th Hunger Games, scrambled up into a tall tree, needing to get off the ground and away from the muttations and other tributes that were crawling around.

Climbing higher and higher, she perched herself on a thick sturdy branch, gazing at the ground, drawing some throwing knives from her belt. Regret waited for a muttation or tribute to walk under or near the tree she was in to chuck a knife at them, just to get the Games over with.

Regret smirked and stood, walking out along the branch when she heard some laughing. She finally has her victim.

But she was the victim, today.

Tripping over a knot in the branch, Regret lost her balance and fell out of the tree, screaming bloody murder.

And so was the death of Regret Treefit, District 11's tribute to the 20th Hunger Games.

Cause of death: She was killed by falling out of a tree and onto a smaller pointy tree.

**LolMeToDeath: xD What can I say, they have their own minds. And to be honest, I forgot he was holding a dagger. xD**


	11. Cashmere Rathbone

Cashmere Rathbone, tribute from District 6 in the 16th Hunger Games, walked through the woods, clutching a steel water bottle to his chest.

It was empty, yes, but you never know when that could come n handy. Like collected water or, perhaps, putting some food in there. Or throwing it at someone's head in defense.

Which he had done already and knocked them out because he chucked it pretty hard. So, Cashmere was treating the water bottle lick a buddy because the female tribute from his District was killed.

He froze and whipped around when he heard rustling, seeing Ash, the fifteen year old from District 3, faced Cashmere, bloody sword drawn. Cashmere yelped and chucked his water bottle at Ash's head, sending the groaning tribute to his knees.

Quickly, Cashmere raced over to a tree and climbed up quickly, heart pounding. He raced up swiftly and perched himself on a branch, hugging the base of the tree tightly.

Ash got to his feet, head pounding, but charged forward and scrambled up the tree after Cashmere, his sword strapped to his back.

The tribute from District 6 didn't see Ash coming until he was right there. Cashmere screamed and tumbled backward, releasing the tree and falling off into a pit filled with slithering creatures.

And so was the death of Cashmere Rathbone, District 6's tribute to the 16th Hunger Games.

Cause of death: He was killed by falling out of a tree into a pit filled with snakes.

**LolMeToDeath: xD I get your pun! Love it!**

**And what can I say, Regret was ambitious. **

**Mockingjay-Whisperer: xD Slender Man is scary… I saw a 'Teens React to-' video about Slender Man and I had a heart attack just _watching _them play!**

**Yay! :D**


End file.
